The present invention pertains to a method and a system that are useful for reducing air pollution in the interior of a vehicle.
Heretofore a method of, and a system for, reducing the level of air pollution in the interior of a vehicle have been known which comprise a controllable air intake system leading to said interior of the vehicle, and a detection system for detecting one or more conditions, using the steps of (a) detecting said one or more conditions, and (b) controlling air intake to said interior of the vehicle in response to such detection.
Conditions detected by such prior art controllable air intake systems can be catagorized into three types, 1) detecting the presence of contaminants in the ambient air, and then filtering and/or controlling the intake of ambient air accordingly, 2) measuring air flow pressure into the air intake ducts, and then regulating the flow of air into the passenger compartment of the vehicle accordingly, and 3) detecting the speed of the vehicle, and then controlling the flow of air to the passenger compartment of the vehicle in response to the detected speed.
Examples of such prior art are described in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,259,813, 5,221,292, 5,066,466, 4,992,965, 4,882,287, 4,875,406, 4,742,763, 4,478,049, 4,437,391, 4,352,321, 4,259,722, EP 0053,394 and EP 0042,28. Such prior art has been dependent upon a complicated and expensive detection system required for analyzing polluted air.